


The Heart That Beats Within Each Other

by rainbowflavouredfabulous



Series: Paintbrushes and Tattoos [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowflavouredfabulous/pseuds/rainbowflavouredfabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn't appreciate art as much as his Stevie does</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart That Beats Within Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, motivation given by [Whitney](http://www.nelsonmurdoch.tumblr.com) and [Harley](http://www.artist-i-c.tumblr.com). Title from [Rhythm Inside](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G48p8eNhnd8) by Loïc Nottet because I'm Eurovision trash

Steve was sitting in front of a statue, sketchbook resting on his knees and a dozen pencils stuffed into his pockets, a half finished drawing coming to life in charcoal and graphite. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there, only the present existed, and the present consisted of marble and the paused motion of the statue he was drawing. Earphones nestled comfortably in his ears, the low bass line of Loïc Nottet's Rhythm Inside blocked out the chatter and buzz of the other visitors to the museum until a warm body covered his back.  
  
Bucky gently pulled his earphones out and Steve twisted without success, the brunet's chin resting on top of Steve's soft fauxhawk.  
  
"Steve, you didn't draw his dick big enough." Bucky whined.  
  
"Is that honestly the only comment you have right now? We are surrounded by centuries of art and sculptures and you're complainin' his dick ain't big enough." Steve's Brooklyn drawl making Bucky smile quietly.  
  
Bucky whined once again. "But Stevie, you're an artist, right? All you fancy folks can make anythin' come alive on paper and even I can tell that you have clearly underestimated how many inches that French fella has."  
  
Steve scoffed lightly. "First of all this is from Renaissance-era Italy and secondly, who here can't draw for shit? Quit your yappin' Barnes."  
  
Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's slight build and ducked down to kiss his boyfriend on the left cheek. "Love it when you talk dirty to me, baby." Steve squirmed, clearly wanting to get back to his art but Bucky sure wasn't letting go any time soon, planting kisses all over Steve's face until Steve relented, twisting to face Bucky and kissing him on the lips with closed eyes and a shared smile on both of their lips.  
  
Finally Bucky drew back for air and wrapped one arm around Steve's tattooed neck, nuzzling his face into it. Steve sighed happily and started put his art supplies back into his satchel (that statue sketch was as good as it was ever going to be - even if Bucky complained about the dick size for the rest of his life). Bucky stood up and waited for Steve to get up from his half mattress-half seat, grabbing his left hand and pulling him up. Steve made to pull away once he stood up but Bucky gave him a soft, hopeful smile and Steve linked his fingers in between Bucky's, Steve's tattooed fingers tangled in between Bucky's rough and calloused fingers. Bucky raised their hands to his mouth and kissed Steve's hand, a dopey smile playing on his lips and a resigned sigh on Steve's.  
  
"Come on, lover boy, I wanna go look at pre-Islamic Arab art." Steve said, dragging Bucky in the right direction, the both of them unaware that as they left Renaissance art, someone had taken a photo of the two boys clearly in love with each other, the small hipster and the taller grunge kid, both looking at each other as if the other had hung the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this came from my trip to the V&A Museum and [particularly this photo I took](http://lostlibraryofalex.tumblr.com/post/116834871625/medieval-and-renaissance-art-at-the-victoria-and)
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr!](http://lostlibraryofalex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
